


Chara Makes Brownies from Love

by UndertaIe



Series: Original Stories Collection [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara Being An Asshole, Flowey Being A Souless Monster, Other, The whole shabang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndertaIe/pseuds/UndertaIe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Genocide route all because Chara wanted to level up with something sweet. What a Jerk.</p><p>Well, at first she was an angel, what the hell happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chara Makes Brownies from Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unrestedjade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrestedjade/gifts).



Chara missed her family, CHara missed herself. Before she went crazy, Yes, there was a time before she went crazy. When she was nothing but an innocent little angel out of heaven. Now everything she loved has either been murdered or poisoned because she was scared of being abandoned to the point she would be cut throught for it.

Well, now she was looking at the plate of brownies that Frisk made for her to cheer up. She missed the time she was friendly with Frisk. The memories made her happy. All she needed to do was be more chill, but how was she to do that? She wasn't really trusted anymore. Not by Sans, Toriel, Asgore, and many more. All because she murdered them all, Papyrus was the only one that wasn't angry at her.

She started to reach out for a brownie that was on her plate, apparently her saddeness looked more appearing that she planned to. Because Sans and Frisk stared at her like they knew that something was wrong, right away they started walking around her. Frisk already knew what was wrong. She thought she was a monster, she knew she did things in the past that were wrong. Now though, she was back to he told self; a sweet angel from heaven. Though she wouldn't talk to many people except Flowey because they'd been friends for a while. Only because theyd have to  
feed each other determination to stay alive back when Frisk wasn't even a thought in any monsters head.

"Chara? You okay? I know I hate you but I still care about your feelings." Sans said, as while Frisk was getting more chocolates to make her feel better "I know you did many Genocide routes, but I forgive you. You were crazy then, now you're just fine." She said as she patted Charas head, which is very rare to do. Because she'll flinch and avoid you. She now is being cuddled by Sans, wow very rare from him. He's usually that pep talk person. And Frisk was getting a blanket because her skin was getting pale from the coldness of the room. She said she was fine earlier but she lied just so put they could leave her alone. Now she was shivering.

"Kiddo, you're freezing. You're okay, right?" She finally looked up to them and talked to them in what seemed forever. "I'm fine.. Just feel like shit." she then realized what she said "I'm ready for the swear jar." She waited, nobody moved. Frisk then popped up beside her and said that she didn't need a swear jar, we all have something bad to say. Heck! Probably even Papyrus has something Not So Great to say. It wa small just her inner demons getting to her.

"How about you go to like a Spa or something, that'll surely relax you. Wanna try?" She looked at Chara waiting for an answer, she then smiled softly in agreement. This was the day that she was going to have s nice long break.

 

-

 

She soaked herself in the water below her feet, she was having a Coffee next to her. Only a Decaf so she wouldn't bounce around like a bouncy ball around the walls of the chair. She was on her phone looking at the texts that flooded her phone. They were mostly from Mettaton and her bragging about how the humans loved her, or Papyrus and him actually asking about human body and its functions. Most of them were Mettaton. Very few were from like Frisk or Sans. She decided to look through papyrus' questions first, because she was nice. She scrolled up, mostly about the human bones and like how many, how did they get into a hman, ect. 

But one was different, one question was different. As there were three texts about it.

 

Human, I have a very personal question that if you see this, please don't tell anyone. I feel like it's wrong and if you don't have to answer if you do not want to.

Anyway, I feel... Weird all up in my pelvis, now you've never explained anything about this and I know. And it's not like hurting or I'm sick. I feel like a vibravation down there that doesn't feel right. It's glowing.

If you can please answer, please do. Please also don't tell sans about this, I think he'll be mad at me.

 

You were nervous, you knew not to be worried, but you knew that was a heat. Awe, poor thing. She then did, out of instinct when she was hurt. She screamed out Sanses name. He then raced over there faster Han she said his name. He then said was was wrong. "I was looking through my texts form Papyrus, and one of the asks, three texts long. Looks like it's about like a skeleton heat. Just read it!" Sans understood and went to the three texts 

He started reading the texts. His face did not smile.

At all.


End file.
